So Much More to Me
by toria orton
Summary: Best friends ? bed buddies ? She means everything to him, but he just won't admit it.
1. Stop Before It's Too Late

I took in deep heavy breaths and pulled her breathlessly onto my chest. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I could feel her heart beating on my body. Her sweat was hot, as was mine. "That was incredible, Tor," I sighed happily. She looked up at me and smiled, saying nothing. She rested her head gently on my chest. I looked down at her body, smiled, and put my arms around her.

After holding her close to me for a few minutes I realized that this was very...relationship-like. So I rolled out from under her and turned to face her. "Hey, sexy," I smirked. She giggled and went to grab her bra off the floor. I pulled her arm and stopped her. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes, "We're doing a second round tonight?" I shook my head and pulled her close to me. I titled my head and stuck my tongue in her mouth. I felt her arms snake around my neck, and her kissing became intense. I removed my hands from her sides and brought them to her boobs. She moaned as I felt her up.

She came to a sudden stop and pulled away. I watched her as she quickly grabbed her bra, shirt, underwear, and booty shorts. She slid everything on and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I know you're probably thinking, "What do you care," but she was my best friend. We'd been best friends for 8 years. "Randy...this is wrong," she sighed. "Why?" I asked. "Cause...sex is meant for people who are in love...," she replied. "Since when do you care?" I snapped. She looked at me in shock and looked down at the floor. "Since...I don't know. I just don't feel right," she shrugged. I was angry. She never cared about premarital sex and all stuff like that, so what was the problem now?

"Tor, since when is sex about love with you?" I asked. "I don't know," she shook her head.

"I don't understand-"

"Randy, there's nothing else to understand! I don't feel comfortable with you anymore, and I wanna stop, so just end it!"

**Tor's P.O.V.**

Oops, wrong words. I saw a look of hurt cross his face. "It's me?" he frowned. Before I could answer he was walking out of his bedroom.

"Randy," I sighed, following him.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

It wasn't long before I felt small arms around my waist and a head in my back. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into me. I raised my eyebrow and turned around to face her. "Did you mean that?" I asked.

"Mean what?"

"That I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"...Sometimes."

"Why? Me and you...we're best friends."

"I know...but...you know how I feel about you...yet you're just using me to have sex."

"Tor..."

"Just forget it, its fine. We can keep doing it, no big deal."

I put my arms around her and brought her head into my chest. "I don't wanna keep doing it if you're not ok with it," I said into her hair. "Look...I still wanna do it cause...cause I love you. But you don't feel the same way, and I'm like your little sex toy. You're with all these other girls during the day, then at night I'm like the rebound," she replied with teary eyes. "Toria...," I couldn't even find the words to say. I felt her tears on my chest. "Don't I deserve more than that?" she asked, looking up at me. "Yeah...you do," I nodded.

Something in my stomach made me want to throw up. I didn't want her to end it. I wanted something with her...

"If I could be something more to you than just a rebound I would keep going, but that's not the case."

"You are something more than that," I felt like saying. I had problems with expressing my true feelings.

Instead of saying what I wanted I just nodded. She pulled away from me and brushed her hair away from her face. I watched as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

I wanted to wipe her tears for her. I wanted to hug her and tell her that she was my world.

Instead, I took her hand and said, "Bed?" She nodded.

I led her into my bedroom and watched as she crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up. She smiled at me and patted the spot on the bed next to her. I threw on a black tank top and snuggled beside her. As I wrapped my arms around her, I felt her body curl up into a ball. She always slept like that.

"Tired, babe?" I asked. "Yes," she replied softly. "Hey, Tor?" I said seriously. "Mmhm?" she hummed, looking up at me. I sat up and pulled her into my lap. "I didn't mean to hurt you," I said sincerely, "and I'm sorry." "It's ok," she smiled and kissed my cheek. "I just...I know you like me like that, and I figured it could be fun for the both of us," I hugged her body close to mine. She didn't say anything, just hugged me tightly.

I moved her body so that she was lying down and got up to shut the light. I grabbed the remote from the top of the dresser and turned the TV on. I crawled in bed next to her. I heard her shivering a little. "Tor, you're comfortable?" I asked. "I'm cold," she said. Without hesitation, I brought myself to her and put my arms around her tiny waist. I felt her drape her arms around my neck and I smiled.

My train of thought was interrupted when she smashed her lips on mine. I thought she was trying to get me to have sex with her, so I pulled down her shorts.

Apparently I was wrong. She slapped me across my face and pulled away. "Randy! What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Me?! Why the hell did you slap me?!"

"Because you have fucking issues, that's why!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You went to fuck me again!"

"You kissed me! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Then what DID you want?"

"I just wanted to kiss you."

"Oh?"

"What are you so confused about? I'm in love with you, Randy. Do you need me to write it in neon lights for you?"

"Did you think kissing me was gonna make me wanna go out with you?"

"No, I just felt like kissing you. If you're allowed to fuck me when you want, I can kiss you when I want."

"Wait...so we're still having sex?"

When I saw the way her face fell when I said that my heart dropped. "Is that all you care about, Orton? Sex?" she asked quietly. I didn't know how to answer so I questioned, "Why are you being so difficult tonight?" "Because I deserve better than how you're treating me, Randy," she replied.

We stood there for like 3 minutes. She was staring holes through me. "Take me home," she finally said. "What? No," I said, shaking my head. She looked at me with an angry look, so I nodded and took her outside to my car.

I drove her back to her house in silence. When we pulled up to the front I watched her unbuckle her seat belt and climb out of the car. Before she shut the door, she looked at me and asked, "You still picking me up tomorrow night?" "Yeah," I nodded, "And your friend's gonna be with you too, right?" She nodded slightly. "Do you still wanna hang out before we go?" I asked. She looked at the sky in thought and whispered, "Yeah." "I'll come here at like 12 to get you, and we'll go out for lunch, ok?" I said. "Ok," she smiled slightly. I stared into her eyes and smiled. "Just to clarify things...I can't be your fuck buddy anymore," she said. I nodded in disappointment, "That's fine. I understand." "Great," she sighed.

As I stared at her for a short moment, something came to my mind...hopefully it would work.

I told her to get back in the car, and she did. "What's up?" she asked. She had a look of confusion on her face. I didn't answer; I just leaned in and gently pressed my lips on hers. She kissed back passionately and put her hands on each side of my face. She pulled away smiling and hopped out of my truck. "See you tomorrow," I smirked. "Text me," she laughed and ran into her house.

When she was finally inside, I put my head in my hands. This kiss didn't go the way I wanted it to. I was hoping I wouldn't feel anything from it, but I certainly did.

Now I was just in so much confusion. I had to find a way to stop my feelings for her...before it was too late.


	2. An Interesting Day

**Tor's P.O.V.**

I had gone to bed with a smile on my face and woke up the exact same way. I couldn't stop thinking about that last kiss. I mean, we'd kissed many times before, but this was different. It was more of a living kiss than a sexual one. Plus, HE kissed ME.

I didn't want to get my hopes up though. He was very confusing and, at times, gave mixed signals. I wasn't going to set my expectations too high. Otherwise, if I were to fall, I would fall really hard.

Still, I couldn't help but feel a pang of happiness and excitement when his truck pulled up in front of my house. I grabbed my pocketbook and ran for the door. I had a huge smile on my face...until I got close enough to the car to realize that there was a girl in the front with him. My heart dropped, and the happy look that had been on my face was long gone.

"Hey, Tor," Randy smiled and looked at me while I climbed into the back of the truck. I put on the fakest smile I could possibly make and waved at him. I could tell he knew I wasn't happy when his face fell and he scratched his head. "Um, well...this is my...friend Alexa, Tor," he mumbled. The blonde ditz turned around and waved to me. I waved back and nodded.

The car started moving and I just stared out the window, not saying a word. I had absolutely nothing to say to him. This is exactly why I didn't want to get my hopes up. To be honest, I was expecting him to hurt me in some way, but not like this. This was one of the most fucked up stunts he's ever pulled with me.

After all he'd put me through these past few months, he really had some nerve kissing me and then showing up less than 24 hours later with a new girl. I felt a sting in my heart, the same sting I would get every time we had sex. We would just be lying there afterwards and I would get this pain in my chest from knowing we could never be more than what we were. Even when he would hold me tightly in his arms I would feel insecure because I knew the next day someone else would be in the exact spot I was in. Unfortunately, I don't even know what we are to each other right now. Not best friends, I could tell you that right now. Best friends wouldn't do that to each other.

I looked in the rear view mirror to see if I looked alright, only to see Randy's cool blue eyes staring me down. A small smile crossed his lips. Even though I was furious with him, I smiled back.

The girl was telling him a story, and I could tell he was paying no attention at all by the way he was rolling his eyes and making stupid faces at me through the mirror. That's what I don't understand...he doesn't actually LIKE these girls, so why was he with them?

I let it go, laughed silently, and then returned to staring out the window.

This should be an interesting day...


	3. The Right Thing to Do

We pulled up in front of a diner a few minutes later. We were seated at a booth within five minutes.

There was an awkward silence at first, and it, of course, was broken by an awkward comment. "So, Randy, last night was a lot of fun," Alexa said. I looked at her, then at him, and then back down at the table. "Yeah...I know...," Randy said quietly.

Great, more awkward silence...

"Um...I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I said and quickly got up and left the booth.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I rushed to the bathroom. I leaned against a wall and called my best friend, Isabella.

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

I picked up my phone on the first ring.

"Tor?"

"You'll never believe what just happened."

"Oh my God, did he actually ask you out?"

"...Not even close."

The way her voice dropped gave me the hint that the jerk messed up again.

"What happened?"

"He...he showed up with another girl."

She was crying. Oh God. I'm gonna kick his ass.

"I'm sorry..."

"Whatever, I'm done with him."

"Riiight."

"Shut up. I'm gonna go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

**Tor's P.O.V.**

I hung up and went back outside. The girl was gone and Randy was sitting by himself.

"Where'd she go?" I asked, sitting back down. "She was pissed that you're here, so she left," Randy shrugged. "Bitch," I rolled my eyes and looked down at the table. I could feel him staring holes through me. "What the fuck are you staring at, asshole?" I asked without looking up. "Nothing...," he said. "Damn right 'nothing', that's all I mean to you," I looked up at him and shook my head. "What do you mean?" he asked, "You're my best friend. You mean more than 'nothing' to me." "You could've fooled me," I whispered. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "You kissed me last night, Randy," I said. "Yeah...," he replied. "And then you came to my house with a girl less than 24 hours later? That's wrong," I said with tears in my eyes. He bit his lip and came and sat next to me, putting his arm around me. "I'm sorry...," he whispered in my ear. I put my head on his shoulder and cried. "I'm tired of hearing sorry from you," I said. "I mean it," he said, brushing my hair with his hands. "I can't do it anymore," I whispered. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Randy...I can't talk to you anymore," I explained. "What? Why?" he asked. "You keep hurting me. And then you say sorry, I forgive you, and you hurt me again. It's not fair, and I'm done," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "You really wanna throw away everything we have?" he asked. "It was your choice, Randy," I shook my head, got out of the booth, and started walking out of the diner.

"Wait, how are you getting home?" he called after me. "I'll get a ride," I said without turning back.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

Watching her walk away was harder than I imagined. I was in total shock that she actually ended it. I was pissed at her. She was right, and it made me so mad. Even more than that, I was pissed at myself. I regretted everything that happened between us. Looking back, I did everything wrong.

I ordered food and ate by myself, thinking about how everything had ended so badly.

When I was finished, I got in my Hummer and texted Tor, just to make sure she got home alright. A few minutes later I got a text saying:

_yeah, isabella came and got me. i'm fine, thanks. i feel bad about what happened... i'll be home around 10, so call me later if u wanna talk...love you... _

I smiled and put my phone away. I was definitely going to call her later.

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

I want to punch this girl. She feels bad about what happened. What the fuck? He deserved it.

"I've just been friends with him for too long to throw it all away now," she kept saying.

"I know...I just don't like to see you get hurt."

"I know, but...I...I love him."

"Yes, and he loves you too. I can tell he does. But don't waste your time. He's not even worth waiting for. Do you realize what he put you through?"

"...Yeah..."

"There's SO many guys out there that would be so much better for you and that would treat you how you deserve to be treated."

"I know, I know."

"I know you love him, but you've gotta move on. He's an ass."

"Aren't you friends with him?"

"Yes, good friends, but he's an ass to you. And if he continues to be an ass to you, I will drop him where he stands."

"Haha, thanks."

"No problem, that's my job."

I could tell she was thinking about stuff, so I stopped talking. I watched her walk over to my computer and sit on the chair.

I went over to the couch and turned on the TV.

"Ooh, who's Ted?"

I turned around and looked at her. "My friend, why?" I asked. "He's a cutie," she laughed. "I know," I smiled. "Do you like him?" she asked. "Nah, he's just my friend. I actually met him through the asshole, actually," I replied. "Who? Randy?" she asked. "Mmhm," I nodded, "He's one of Randy's friends."

She went quiet for a few minutes and then said, "Aw, he seems so sweet."

"How would you know?"

"Well...he just looks it..."

"Yeah ok, you're definitely reading my conversation with him."

"...No...hey, you called me stupid!"

"Oh, how did you know if you're not reading my conversation?"

"...I don't know..."

I laughed and turned back to the TV. Two minutes later I got a text from Randy:

_hey, guess what_

I wanted to ignore him, but I was so curious to know what he was going to tell me. A few seconds later I got another text:

_i love tor.._

My eyes widened and a huge smile crossed my face. Before I could answer him, he texted me again:

_i think i'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend_

I wanted to tell Tor, but I figured it wasn't in my place.

"Oh my God, Belle! Guess what!" Tor ran over to me. "What?" I asked. "Dave just asked me out!" she screamed. I looked at her with confusion. "Dave who?" I asked. "Bautista," she smiled. "Oh...um...what did you say...," I said quietly, thinking of Randy. "Yes, of course! It's my chance to move on," she said, skipping back to the computer. "Right," I whispered to myself.

Maybe it would be better if she turned Randy down...he would probably hurt her anyway...right?

I had to keep my mouth shut...hopefully I was doing the right thing.


	4. Life Sucks

**Randy's P.O.V.**

_Later that night..._

I was sitting in my locker room, bored as anything. I wasn't scheduled to wrestle until later on, so I had nothing to do. I was waiting until 10 so I could call Tor.

9:56...9:57...9:58...9:59...

The last minute was the slowest. I kept looking at the clock, and it seemed like it said 9:59 forever. My heart jumped when it turned 10:00. I whipped out my phone and dialed Tor's number.

"Hey, Randy."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing really..."

"You called at exactly 10, are you that bored?"

"Haha, yes."

"Well that sucks."

I looked out my door and saw Tor walking by on the phone...?

I ran out to her, "Tor, what are you doing here?" "Oh, hey!" she swung her arms around me and hugged me, "I forgot you were here, I'm so retarded. I would've come to see you earlier." "Well, what are you doing here? You got a ticket?" I asked her. "No, I'm actually here with someone," she smiled. "Who?" I asked curiously. "Batista," she replied. "Like...on a date...with him?" I asked, my heart dropping. "Yeah," she said quietly. I was silent for a few seconds.

"Oh, um...that's cool. When did he ask you out?" I asked, trying to hide the pain I was feeling. "This afternoon," she replied. "That's...really great," I put on the fakest smile I could possibly put on. "Yeah, he's sweet," she smiled, "We're going out again tomorrow." "I'm really...happy for you," I said, looking at the floor. "Thanks...well I should get going. I'll talk to you later," she kissed my cheek and skipped out.

I put my hand on my cheek where she had kissed me. Tears were in my eyes. I was so stupid. I could've had her a long time ago, but I took advantage and ruined everything...

I called Isabella a few minutes later.

"Randy..."

"Bella...what the hell?"

"She was so excited, Randy..."

"But you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming with him?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking. What does it matter? She's happy now."

"She could've been happier...with me!"

"You could've had her so long ago, retard!"

"Don't remind me!"

"At least you realize you're retarded."

"Oh, thanks. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up quickly and sat down again. Life sucks.


	5. No Intention of Chasing You

**Tor's P.O.V.**

_A week later..._

I was just about to dry my hair upon coming out of the shower when I heard my doorbell ring. I rushed downstairs to the door and opened it.

I was a little surprised to see Randy there. I hadn't talked to him in a few days.

"Hey," I smiled. "Hi," he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I watched as he stepped into my house and looked around. I closed the door and followed behind him.

I noticed he had a white paper bag in his hand so I asked, "What cha got there?" "Oh, I brought this for you," he handed me the bag, "I figured you might be hungry." I looked inside to see my favorite, Chinese food. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that," I smiled. "No problem," he smiled back.

He followed me to the couch. I pulled out the containers of food from the bag and started eating. "You want anything?" I asked, motioning to the food. "Nah, thanks," he shook his head. I could feel him staring at me the whole time I was eating. It was making me uncomfortable, but I tried to ignore it.

"So where have you been?" he asked with a certain edge to his voice. "Around...why?" I asked. "Well you haven't called or texted me, and when I text you, you never answer, so I figured you must've been really busy or something," he shrugged. His voice was harsh. I could tell from his voice he was angry. I looked at him and said, "I've been with Dave a lot this past week." "So that's what this is about," he stood up to leave. "Randy, wait," I grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to me.

"Can you calm down...please?" I asked. He answered with a shrug. "Why are you so angry at me?" I asked softly. "Because you get a new boyfriend and then you suddenly forget about me!" he said loudly. I looked at him in shock. "We went from talking all the time to not talking at all. He comes in your life, and then it's like I'm not there at all anymore," he put his head in his hands. "Randy...you'll always be in my life. No one is gonna replace you, and I'll never forget about you," I rubbed his back. He didn't say anything, so I said, "I'm sorry I didn't call you or anything. I was wrong." "Yeah, you were," he shook his head and took my hand off of his back. I watched as he stood up and glared down at me. "Randy...I'm trying to apologize to you. Don't be like that," I stood up next to him. "I don't care if you're sorry," he snarled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, "I know I should've called you or something, but it's not the end of the world." "Whatever you say, Tor," he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me," I shoved him a little. He put his hand on his chest and looked down at me with anger, "Don't put your hands on me." Fear started to take over me. I was afraid he would hit me or something. I could tell he knew I was scared by the smirk that crept across his lips. I wanted to slap that look right off his face.

He came really close to my body and backed me up against a wall. He brought his face so close to mine I could barely breathe. "You...you're the most fucked up person, Randy," I managed to get out. He skimmed my body up and down with his eyes for a few seconds, and then just backed away. Without saying anything, he headed to the door. I had absolutely no intention of stopping him.


End file.
